The Diary of love
by Leonhart Riu
Summary: Rokunami Day, Menceritakan tentang kisah awal jadiannya Roxas dengan Namine.. yah rasakan saja nyeseknya *menurut author* read and Review please, Arigatouu


For Rokunami Official Day

"**The Diary of Love"**

Fic ini saya presentasikan kepada para Rokunami lovers (waluapun saya bukan salah satunya *plak) yah, gw memasukkan segala cinta dan harapan kedalam fanfiction ini, jadi, dimohon maaf jika bahasa saya sekarang ini alay *ga nyambung*

Wes lah, pokok e ini saya buat khusus untuk anda- anda sang pecinta rokunami, tolong jangan nangis karena menurut saya cerita ini nyesek karena backline storynya agak rumit *ditampar habis-habisan* *ga nyambung*

Ah bodolah apapun itu, jadi muter-muter sndiri *pening*

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix- Disney

Fanfiction by Leonhart Riu

Cek dis aut!

* * *

"_**The Diary of Love"**_

Pagi hari sangat cerah (hari ini), aku melewati hariku dengan biasa saja. Aku tidak kurus aku tidak gemuk yang jelas aku seseorang yang berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang, Waktu demi waktu kulalui terus menerus tanpa ada sesuatu apapun, Namun itu semua berubah suatu ketika…

"_Roxas?... Roxas kan?"_

Seorang gadis menghampiriku

"_ya?"_

"_aku anak baru.. a..a..aku ingin berkenalan dengan mu"_

"_EH? APA?"_

Gadis itu membuatku kaget, terkejut, bahkan membuatku menjadi aneh. Rupa gadis ini cantik, jujur dia berhasil mengetuk hatiku yang terdalam, jarang-jarangkan ada yang bias membuatku seperti ini? Oh bukan jarang, tidak pernah.

"_Yoroshiku, watashi Namine"_

"_ah..Douita"_

Pertemuan awal itu yang membutku berani untuk mengatakan sesuatu

"_Namine-chan, sebenarnya sejak pertama bertemu denganmu… aku sudah merasa suka padamu entah kenapa"_

Perkataanku ini sempat membuat gadis ini terkejut dan membuat wajahnya merona merah. Wajah itu sakan selalu kuingat, keluguannya, kemanisannya dan kelucuannya pada saat…

"_hey, aku juga suka denganmu, makanya aku mengajak mu berkenalan"_

Ia tersenyum sangat lembut, membuatku semakin kalut.  
dan aku mulai merasakan senang semenjak hari itu.

Kesenanganku meluap-luap, semua kencan yang kulalui bersama kurasakan menyenangkan, hubungan kamipun kurasakan baik, dan semua itu sangat indah, ketika suatu hari…..

'_Aku melihat Namine menangis di bangku taman sendirian, dan kusapa dia'_

"_Namine? Ada apa?"_

"_Roxas… aku minta putus"_

Perkataan Namine membuat hatiku kroak kroak (?). membuatku patah semangat, dan membuatku kembali membenci diriku sendiri. Membuatku kesal. Terlalu indah…. Semuanya terlalu indah untuk kulupakan, satu kata dari Namine yang sangat membuat hati ku kroak kroak (?). membuatku hampir pernah membencinya karena…

"_Namine! Tunggu!"_

"_Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang!"_

"_Aku mau tau alasan kenapa kamu memutuskanku!"_

"_alasan? Simple… Aku benci dengan mu"_

Perkataan Namine itu sempat hampir membuatku membencinya… tapi… aku tidak bias membencinya! Aku sangat menyayangi dia! Bahkan menyayangi dia dengan segenap hatiku….

"_Namine… Tolong jelaskan yang sesungguhnya"_

"_aku sudah bilang! Aku benci denganmu!"_

Perawakan Namine benar-benar berubah… setiap bertemu dengannya, dia selalu mengacuhkan ku… dia selalu melengoskan pandangan nya ketika aku bertatap muka dengan nya

Hari demi hari terus kulewati dengan rasa sakit hati.. rasa patah hati.. rasa kehilangan gadis yang kucintai…. Dan itu semua benar-benar komplit (?) ketika…

"_Namine tidak masuk ?"_

"_Entahlah.. tidak ada surat… mungkin dia sakit?"_

Sakit? Sakit apa? Aku sangat ingin mengunjunginya dan bertanya dia sakit apa… tapi.. mengingat dia tidak mau menemuiku… kuurungkan niatku…

Sudah beberapa hari.. bahkan sampai 2 minggu … tiba-tiba pagi hari pada saat senpai masuk

"_Namine Hari ini telah pindah, alasan nya tidak diketahui"_

Membuat hatiku benar-benar tambah hancur!

Sakit! Dia langsung meninggalkan ku begitu saja? Bahkan ia tidak ada alasan kenapa pindah dan alasan kenapa dia memutuskanku waktu iotu

Aku tidak tau alasan dia memutuskanku sampai ketika…

Sepucuk surat datang menghampiriku… di saat dimana seharusnya 1st anniv ku dengan nya

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungku….

"_Dear Roxas,_

_Maaf Selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu, bahkan putus denganmu. Aku belum tau ini sebelum aku mengajakmu berkenalan.. jika aku tahu…. Aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu berkenalan.. bahkan… bersamamu dan muncul dihadapanmu… aku benar-benar malu saat ini… aku membuatmu sedih, itu membuat diriku sendiri membenci aku yang seperti ini… aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aku sengaja melakukan ini agar kamu melupakanku karena aku memiliki penyakit Kanker otak stadium 4, sudah sangat terlambat untuk diobati, maka dari itu setelah aku mengetahui itu semua, aku menangis dibangku taman dan meilhatmu datang.. tadinya aku sangat ingin memelukmu dengan erat, dan berbagi segalanya denganmu, tapi… kufikirkan lagi aku pernah melihat Kairi.. temanku, sedih pada saat pacarnya, meninggal dan dia sempat stress selama berbulan-bulan… aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu… maka dari itu, aku sengaja memutuskan mu dan membuat kamu membeciku.. supaya jika aku pergi nanti kamu tidak akan merasa sedih ataupun merasa stress… aku senang bersama mu, sebenarnya aku ingin terus bersamamu disaat aku menghitung hari-hari terakhirku… tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau kamu merasa kehilangan.. maka dari itu… aku minta maaf sedalam-dalam nya roxas… dan maafkan aku mengirimkan surat ini di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari jadi kita, 28 maret…._

_Gomene… Arigatou… Suki…._

_I Love You_

_Love,_

_Namine"_

Membaca suart ini membuatku tidak bisa berkutik, yang kulakukan hanyalah… tersungkur dan meremas sepucuk surat yang ada ditangan ku sambil berlinang air mata dan menjeritkan keras nama Namine….

Aku tidak sangka dia melakukan itu semua… aku tidak pernah tau! Dia mengacuhkan ku, mengajak ku putus, membuatku sempat hampir membencinya.. hanya karena agar aku tidak sakit hati ketika dia pergi meninggalkanku.. Namun ini semua malah membuatku makin sakit hati!

Aku tau aku tidak akan bias merelakan dia pergi begitu saja, dan tiba-tiba satang sepucuk surat di tanganku….

"_NAAAAMINNEEEEEE!"_

Aku benar-benar menjeritkan namanya sambil menangis keras jika mengingat wajahnya, namun… satu yang aku tau… aku tidak boleh menangisi nya seperti ini… dia akan sedih di atas sana jika aku menangis seperti ini…. Aku mencoba melupakan semuanya.. dan terus mencintai namine sampai akhir… agar diapun senang di atas sana… Hari itu… adalah tanggal 28 maret… sebuah hari dimana memperingatkan aku dan Namine pertama kali jadian dan kami mulai menjalin hubungan….

'_Aku.. mencoba berkunjung ke makam dimana dia disemayamkan…'_

"_Namine… kenapa kamu tidak beritahu aku… aku akan terus tetap menyayangimu… walaupun kamu seperti itu, dan aku akan terus mencoba tetap tegar meskipun aku akan melihatmu di letakkan kedalam liang kubur ini…. Tapi.. kuhargai semua yang telah kamu perbuat untukku.. sakit hati yang telah kualami tidak sesakit yang sekarang… jadi.. Arigatou… Gomene… Suki"_

Dan sekarang … hari ini… tanggal 28 maret…dimana hari 3rd annivku dengan nya dan dimana aku sedang mengingatnya.. tanpa sadar kulontarkan kata-kata

"Arigatou… Namine-chan"

Dan aku pun mendengar samar-samar suara wanita di telingaku

"Arigatou… Roxas-kun"

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengecup pipiku dengan lembut, dan yang kulakukan hanyalah menangis dan tersenyum dan berkata

"I Love You"

KYAAAAAAA Q.Q

Sumpah dah… menurut author ini cerita yang paling bias bikin author nangis.. menurut gw aja sih… menurut reader ya mana tau *PLAK*

Soo… yaaa. Nikmati deh.. soalnya ini Slice of life :) jadi mungkin… rasanya agak nyesek ya…

Beberapa scene disini ada yang real story dari sang author , ga semuanya based on real story, agak gw ubah-ubah dikit perawakannya :3

Well yeah, thankyou to read my fanfiction

_A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction for Rokunami Official Day by Leonhart Riu_

Arigatou


End file.
